Portal talk:India
}} World Classical Tamil Conference 2010 Feature this article in front page when the conference is going on. Also I hope the members involved in improving the projects related to India can contribute a lot to this article about the upcoming World Tamil Conference. If anyone is interested please write to my talk page. --Ben (talk) 09:52, 18 May 2010 (UTC) Trim This portal has become excessively long. Please trim the subpages (preferably Did you know...'' and Things you can do) to improve usability. Thanks,--cj | talk 14:30, 7 November 2006 (UTC) News:Featured portal Portal:India's related portal, Portal:Hinduism has become a featured portal recently. --Dwaipayan (talk) 16:33, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Changes to the Portal Page I am proposing the following changes to be made to the Main Portal page. #Proposal 1: Changing of manual article/picture selection to random automated selection'. This has the advantage of making the main portal page relatively maintenance-free. Thus the page may get outdated, but will not be spontaneously broken. This would also mean that people like me will get more time to improve other facets of the portal. Also, random automated selection would mean lesser load on the server as separate pages won't be required for each day/week. #Proposal 2'': Changing of section layout. I want to give the portal page more vibrant, yet still encyclopedic looks. I want to explore the possibilities of a better colour scheme. Suggestions invited (in sandbox). Also, I plan to chop down the length of DYK and Tasks you can do section as they are bloated. This is also suggested by cj above. The Pending Tasks on top of this page is also outdated and needs to be trimmed/updated. Other suggestions for improvement are also welcome. — Ambuj Saxena (☎) 15:58, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :I support the move. =Nichalp «Talk»= 16:08, 4 March 2007 (UTC) ::I also agree with the Ambuj Saxena's proposals. Please go ahead and make subsequent changes. [[User:Shyam Bihari| Shyam]] ([[User talk:Shyam Bihari|'T']]/ ) 16:16, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :::Support. Random automated selection is needed. And eager to see the more vibrant look. Regards.--Dwaipayan (talk) 05:57, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :::: Throwing out another suggestion in the mix: Is it possible to include the current question asked at WP:PINQ in the DYK (Do you know ? :) ) section ? Abecedare 06:11, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Request for comment on Wikiportal India content Do we need the following in Wikiportal: #. Tasks you can do #. WikiProjects #. Topics related to India. What value do these add to normal reader/user? These are surely useful for an editor. My take on Wikiportal is that it is meant for an end user (non editor). Wikiportal IMHO ought to be a Kaleidoscope of articles of India. It for me is a spectrum of interesting articles about India. What do you all say? Seek all your opinion/views. We should move the above three items to the Noticeboard and free space. I propose that we use the freed space to have sections for article types like Flora and Fauna, Music, People, Architecture, Cuisine. (We can choose a few of them). Of course this does take our time and efforts. Appreciate your inputs. regards Arunram 21:34, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :The actual problem in doing it is totally different. From my experience in dealing with this Portal is that (like Wikipedia in general) the desired quality level of acceptable matter has increased leaps and bounds. Just have a look at the current selected article candidates that are doomed to fail, or see the archive of nominations for selected article and selected picture. You will find that in many cases the articles are expected to be near-FAs to qualify as selected content for the portal. These considerations aside, can you point out some articles relating to Indian music or architecture that are worth putting on the front page of the portal. If there are only a couple of them, it is too early to start. Sections like those on people or geography can definitely be considered; we have about 14 good quality articles on Indian people, and 22 on Indian geography. Perhaps we can look at the current selection and diffuse it to different sections. — Ambuj Saxena (talk) 09:32, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Cricket News The News section of the page is carrying few Cricket news. It guess it has to be posted in the Cricket Portal or the Sports portal instead. This is the case with 'Current events' page where no sports news is encouraged. 59.93.112.40 —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 02:34, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Sania Mirza image in news section Can some one help change the image of Sania Mirza in the News section? I'd like to move the August news to the archives considering that it is already a weekdays since September has come. 59.93.113.99 —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 04:12, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Sunita Willams picture in News section Can some one help add Sunita Willams picture in the news section? 59.93.112.2 —Preceding signed but undated comment was added at 05:36, 22 September 2007 (UTC) BCE I hate BCE and everybody who uses itNew4325 02:43, 7 November 2007 (UTC) link in wikiproject template Template talk:WP India#Portal link. —Random832 17:43, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Current events subportals MfD A discussion about most of the Current events subportals has been opened at Miscellany for deletion. You are invited to participate in discussing the fate of these subportals. --TheDJ (talk • ) 14:29, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Neel Gaay What is the scientific name of this animal?--Jahilia (talk) 01:35, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Boselaphus tragocamelus. check out Nilgai. GDibyendu (talk) 05:22, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Re Design This Portal needs Redesigning...Who supports this.. ;-) By 127.0.0.1 ( Report ) [ | Block ] On :: 15:45, 6 August 2008 (UTC) : There are some minor functional changes that I have been planning on making, but I don't think any major changes are needed, certainly from a design standpoint. Incidently, please do not make these kinds of changes without discussing and obtaining consensus. If you'd like to play around with the design, I suggest setting up a sandbox (eg. User:DualHelix/Portal:India), copying the code from here, and working on the design in the sandbox. Thanks AreJay (talk) 16:09, 6 August 2008 (UTC) India Week on Russian Wikipedia edition Dear colleagues, Russian Wikipedia edition is planning a week of India on Nov 7-17, 2008. During this period, the Theme Week project participants and other Wikipedia users will try to cover as many India-related topics as possible. Your contribution to this project would be very much appreciated. --Tar-ba-gan (talk) 09:13, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Priety Zinta ... is a featured article. It should be added to the list of Selected Articles. Ravikiran (talk) 06:31, 29 May 2009 (UTC) capital of India In many articles New Delhi is called the capital of India. I could not find a provision in the constitution or a law nor a presidental decree making New Delhi the capital. As I see it, the capital is Delhi and all supreme institutions of the republic (president, parlament, prime minster, supreme court) happen to be in New Delhi, which is just a central part of Delhi. Please give any evidence if I'm wrong. -- (talk) 14:25, 30 December 2009 (UTC) Important : Jammu and Kashmir The article is under frequent vandalism efforts. If being read by an administrator please look into the matter. —Preceding unsigned comment added by HarshAJ (talk • ) 09:12, 12 February 2010 (UTC) Name Change proposal Hi, I have proposed name changes from Jambavantha to Jambavan and from Chiranjivin to Chiranjivi. Please read my message there and do needful. Also, can we fix some standards to name the articles as a part of this project? as I am sure, there must be many more such articles named in weird manner, which only a minority can understand and represent them incorrectly to the mass.-- DhavalTalk 13:20, 25 February 2010 (UTC) Sadhu Ram I would ask for help with this little article, as I know virtually nothing about it. It is created as a balance to the article about one of the main 'successors' to Sant Baljit Singh, Sirio Carrapa. It now looks like we have a third one Ram Singh Ji - any volunteers? This article was started by GurDass, who also started and regularly edits the Carrapa article. I am trying, amidst my other work, to get it off the ground. Anyone willing to foster it, please form an orderly line. Peridon (talk) 17:41, 3 April 2011 (UTC) India related articles under attack Some India related articles are under attack. The importance of them is not being understood in Indian context. The list can be found at User:Anna Frodesiak/Silver sandbox. Help and save them. thanks. Mahesh Kumar Yadav (talk) 13:53, 13 May 2011 (UTC) lingustic population *Where I get information about lingustic composition of the population by states of India?--Kaiyr (talk) 07:45, 25 June 2011 (UTC)--Kaiyr (talk) 15:19, 24 June 2011 (UTC) WikiProject Ravidassia notice }}|yes|mbox-small}}" |- class="wpb-header" ! colspan="2" class="mbox-text" | WikiProject Ravidassia |- | class="mbox-image" | | class="mbox-text" | This article is within the scope of the Ravidassia WikiProject, a collaborative effort to improve Wikipedia's coverage of Ravidassia Religion. If you would like to participate, you can visit the project page, where you can join the project and see a list of open tasks. You may sign up for the project on the Participants list. . I am starting WikiProject Ravidassia. I would like help from people who are interested. I am working on a Portal for the topic here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:McKinseies/Portal:Ravidassia |} Ravidassia en:wikt:Appendix:Indo-Iranian Swadesh lists (extended) Please add variant word of you languages in this list.--Kaiyr (talk) 08:40, 17 August 2014 (UTC) Wikivoyage India Expedition Hi, everyone! I'm a frequent reader and occasional editor on Wikipedia and a frequent editor and admin on Wikivoyage, and WikiProject India was just brought to my attention. It just so happens that I started a Wikivoyage India Expedition today in order to improve the quality of our more important and visible articles about Indian regions and destinations. If any of you take a particular interest in travel or have knowledge about parts of India that you'd like to share with travellers, please consider dropping by and helping out with a project related to this WikiProject on a sister site. I'll stop by this talk thread now and then to see if anyone has any questions, or feel free to discuss anything relevant at en:voy:Wikivoyage talk:India Expedition. I hope to see some of you there. All the best, posted by Ikan Kekek. Cheers, Horst-schlaemma (talk) 09:14, 14 September 2014 (UTC) :Horst-schlaemma, thanks for reposting this from Wikipedia talk:Noticeboard for India-related topics. Ikan Kekek (talk) 09:24, 14 September 2014 (UTC) ::Any input from the Portal volunteers? :) Cheers, Horst-schlaemma (talk) 09:32, 5 February 2015 (UTC) The "Explore" tab A new editor has removed most of the "explore" tab. Looking at the pre-deletion version, two of the map subpages are three years old and may well need to be updated. This looks very fiddly. Perhaps a better fix is to remove the "Explore" tab? -- John of Reading (talk) 07:43, 5 February 2015 (UTC) Logo The logo looks wrong. (talk) 19:41, 28 May 2015 (UTC) "Birthplace" of religions. It says "birthplace to four world religions:Jainism, Sikhism, Buddhism and Hinduism." I would like to understand what is the meaning of "birthplace of a religion". How has Sikhism been defined to be born in India ?? Js82 (talk) 21:31, 31 August 2015 (UTC) Article to submit I have an article, Gajpanth I too want to nominate the wikiproject India. Please accept my request for article submission and I want to nominate WikiProject India. Regards BOTFIGHTER (talk) 14:33, 3 December 2015 (UTC) More Information A lot more information should be added to this article for more base and support. Also, there a lot of categories written with nothing to fill.Monica.e12 (talk) 18:53, 8 November 2016 (UTC) Potential deletion See Wikipedia:Village_pump_(proposals)#RfC:_Ending_the_system_of_portals. - Sitush (talk) 16:30, 8 April 2018 (UTC) Recognized content Featured articles Good articles Featured pictures File:17th century Central Tibeten thanka of Guhyasamaja Akshobhyavajra, Rubin Museum of Art.jpg|File:17th century Central Tibeten thanka of Guhyasamaja Akshobhyavajra, Rubin Museum of Art.jpg File:Apatani tribal women.jpg|File:Apatani tribal women.jpg File:Bank myna (Acridotheres ginginianus).jpg|File:Bank myna (Acridotheres ginginianus).jpg File:Battle at Lanka, Ramayana, Udaipur, 1649-53.jpg|File:Battle at Lanka, Ramayana, Udaipur, 1649-53.jpg File:Bengalia sp.jpg|File:Bengalia sp.jpg File:Bharata Natyam Performance DS.jpg|File:Bharata Natyam Performance DS.jpg File:Brown rock chat (Oenanthe fusca).jpg|File:Brown rock chat (Oenanthe fusca).jpg File:Cardinal Baselios Cleemis Cardinal Thottunkal.jpg|File:Cardinal Baselios Cleemis Cardinal Thottunkal.jpg File:Common tiger (Danaus genutia genutia) male underside.jpg|File:Common tiger (Danaus genutia genutia) male underside.jpg File:Danaus genutia female in Kerala, India.jpg|File:Danaus genutia female in Kerala, India.jpg File:Elephas maximus (Bandipur).jpg|File:Elephas maximus (Bandipur).jpg File:Flight of Sultan Bahadur During Humayun's Campaign in Gujarat 1535.jpg|File:Flight of Sultan Bahadur During Humayun's Campaign in Gujarat 1535.jpg File:Hersilia-2016-06-19-002.jpg|File:Hersilia-2016-06-19-002.jpg File:India roadway map.svg|File:India roadway map.svg File:Indian roller (Coracias benghalensis benghalensis).jpg|File:Indian roller (Coracias benghalensis benghalensis).jpg File:Indischer Maler des 6. Jahrhunderts 001.jpg|File:Indischer Maler des 6. Jahrhunderts 001.jpg File:Justice K. T. Thomas.jpg|File:Justice K. T. Thomas.jpg File:Kutia kondh woman.JPG|File:Kutia kondh woman.JPG File:Large Gautama Buddha statue in Buddha Park of Ravangla, Sikkim.jpg|File:Large Gautama Buddha statue in Buddha Park of Ravangla, Sikkim.jpg File:Leptosia nina-Kadavoor-2017-05-04-003.jpg|File:Leptosia nina-Kadavoor-2017-05-04-003.jpg File:Lyriothemis acigastra female at Kadavoor.jpg|File:Lyriothemis acigastra female at Kadavoor.jpg File:Murugan by Raja Ravi Varma.jpg|File:Murugan by Raja Ravi Varma.jpg File:Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) male.jpg|File:Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) male.jpg File:Nishi tribal lightened.jpg|File:Nishi tribal lightened.jpg File:Paddyfield pipit (Anthus rufulus rufulus).jpg|File:Paddyfield pipit (Anthus rufulus rufulus).jpg File:Panthera tigris tigris Tidoba 20150306.jpg|File:Panthera tigris tigris Tidoba 20150306.jpg File:Parantica aglea at Nayikayam Thattu.jpg|File:Parantica aglea at Nayikayam Thattu.jpg File:Pied bushchat (Saxicola caprata bicolor) female.jpg|File:Pied bushchat (Saxicola caprata bicolor) female.jpg File:Pied kingfisher (Ceryle rudis leucomelanurus) female.jpg|File:Pied kingfisher (Ceryle rudis leucomelanurus) female.jpg File:Prayer flag col.jpg|File:Prayer flag col.jpg File:Rock Pigeon Columba livia.jpg|File:Rock Pigeon Columba livia.jpg File:Round ribbontail ray from Lakshadweep JJH edit.jpg|File:Round ribbontail ray from Lakshadweep JJH edit.jpg File:Ruins of the Rudra Mala at Siddhpur, Gujarat, retouched.jpg|File:Ruins of the Rudra Mala at Siddhpur, Gujarat, retouched.jpg File:Salman Khurshid portrait.jpg|File:Salman Khurshid portrait.jpg File:Shiva as the Lord of Dance LACMA edit.jpg|File:Shiva as the Lord of Dance LACMA edit.jpg File:Southern plains grey langur (Semnopithecus dussumieri) female head.jpg|File:Southern plains grey langur (Semnopithecus dussumieri) female head.jpg File:Syed Mujtaba Hussain Kirmani.jpg|File:Syed Mujtaba Hussain Kirmani.jpg File:Taj Mahal Sunset Edit1.jpg|File:Taj Mahal Sunset Edit1.jpg File:Taractrocera ceramas Tamil Grass Dart by Jkadavoor.jpg|File:Taractrocera ceramas Tamil Grass Dart by Jkadavoor.jpg File:Thamarai-Namam2.png|File:Thamarai-Namam2.png File:Toda Hut.JPG|File:Toda Hut.JPG File:Women in tribal village, Umaria district, India.jpg|File:Women in tribal village, Umaria district, India.jpg File:Yogapith, Mayapur.jpg|File:Yogapith, Mayapur.jpg Former featured pictures File:Goamap.png|File:Goamap.png File:India-locator-map-blank.svg|File:India-locator-map-blank.svg File:Taj Mahal in March 2004.jpg|File:Taj Mahal in March 2004.jpg Notice from the Portals WikiProject WikiProject Portals is back! The project was rebooted and completely overhauled on April 17th, 2018. Its goals are to revitalize the entire portal system, make building and maintaining portals easier, support the ongoing improvement of portals and the editors dedicated to this, and design the portals of the future. As of May 2nd, 2018, membership is at 60 editors, and growing. You are welcome to join us. There are design initiatives for revitalizing the portals system as a whole, and for improving each component of portals. So far, 2 new dynamic components have been developed: Template:Transclude lead excerpt and Template:Transclude random excerpt. Tools are provided for building and maintaining portals, including automated portals that update themselves in various ways. And, if you are bored and would like something to occupy your mind, we have a wonderful task list. From your friendly neighborhood Portals WikiProject. Hope to see you there. Sincerely, — The Transhumanist 07:33, 2 May 2018 (UTC) 10% Quota For Economically Weak In General Category By Modi Ji | We need to update all the articles rightnow First of all please update the following articles https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reservation_in_India https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Forward_caste and more over we need to update all the examination related articles for example IIT-JEE, NEET, CAT, SSC etc. — Preceding unsigned comment added by Djsnape (talk • ) 16:56, 7 January 2019 (UTC) Rename category: Category:Dog breeds originating in India Shouldn't this be Category:Dog Breeds originating in India and Pakistan? I proposed it here. 7&6=thirteen (☎) 13:34, 25 February 2019 (UTC) :See the related discussions here and here 7&6=thirteen (☎) 13:53, 25 February 2019 (UTC) Portal:Varanasi listed at Redirects for discussion An editor has asked for a discussion to address the redirect Portal:Varanasi. Please participate in the redirect discussion if you wish to do so. Legacypac (talk) 00:52, 12 April 2019 (UTC)